


woah

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Pride Month Smut [5]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, F/F, Lesbian, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Thanks.”•In which Tori has to kiss a girl in a play





	woah

"So the leads for the play will be Tori Vega..." Sikowitz started. Tori said a small yay as Sikowitz read the next name. "...and Y/n L/n." The raven in the back looked up. "Im what?" She asked. "The lead in the play. You two were the only one willing to kiss someone of the same gender which is needed for this play thus you two were casted." He explained. "I didn't even audition." Y/n commented. Sikowitz ignored her and continued with the lesson. 

After class y/n went to her locker. Tori came up to her as she was placing books away. "So about the whole kiss scene..." "We dont have to kiss during rehearsals. Only during the performance." Y/n cut her off. "I know little miss straight Tori Vega isn't as comfortable as she thought kissing a girl and I get it." Y/N spoke shutting her locker. "Thank you." Tori replied. "Not a problem. See you at rehearsal Vega." She gave a small wave before leaving. Maybe Tori didn't think this whole-being okay kissing a girl for a play thing-through.

"You guys have a few hours to relax before opening night!" Sikowitz shouted as kids left the theater. "Good luck tonight." Tori told y/n as she was grabbing her keys. She turned to face the brunette. "I should be telling you that. You're the one that's going to actually have to kiss me." She commented. She didn't come off rude because she used to be in Tori's shoes. Not wanting to kiss the same sex but eventually she discovered her sexuality because of it. Tori looked down. 

Y/n placed a hand in her shoulder. "Remember. It's just acting. Nothing means anything." She walked passed the girl and out of the theater. Yeah she was right. Nothing meant anything. Just a kiss for the sake of a play.

It wasn't just a kiss. Tori's whole body lit up when y/n kissed her. She almost forgot her lines. She doesn't understand why she liked it so much. It was supposed to be acting but it didn't feel like it. "Good job Tori!" Her mom said hugging her. She glanced over at y/n who was gathering her stuff. She heard a little of what her and Andre were talking about. 

"Where's your mom and brother?" He asked. "Out of state. They have college visits that are unfortunately tonight. She says she's going to watch the recording of it as soon as she gets home." Tori felt kinda sad that her mom and brother had to miss her first performance at Hollywood Arts. Y/n had only been there two weeks when the play was casted. Y/n waved to Tori as she left the building. The lipstick she wore during the play was still slightly smudged from Tori herself.

Tori couldn't take it. That kiss was keeping her up. She couldn't sleep while everyone else in her house was. So she decided to head over to y/n's which was luckily two houses over. Tori still in her pajamas knocked on the door. She heard shuffling so she definitely knew y/n was up. Y/n opened the door all disheveled. Her hair a mess from sleeping and her oversized T-shirt barely showing the pajama shorts she wore. 

"Tori what are you doing at my house?" She asked. Tori didn't respond but instead walked in. "Yes come in Tori." Y/n said friendly shutting the front door. "I can't sleep." "Obviously." What y/n expected was for Tori to complain about something but what happened next confused her more than anything. Tori smashed her lips onto y/n's in a messy kiss. Y/n was completely confused if she should kiss back but her body decided to make a decision for her. 

Y/n kissed back placing her hands on Tori's cheeks to hold her steady. Y/n pulled away deciding that as much as she liked this something was off. "Okay as much as I liked that and I really did..." she looked at Tori who's lips were slightly swollen due to their kissing. "...I'm confused. I thought you liked dudes and this is also out of the blue." Y/n's we're still placed on Tori's cheeks. 

She removed her hands and Tori spoke. "When we kissed in the play I realized how much I actually liked it and that I was confused. And how I also really want to just keep kissing you until my head explodes." Y/n gave out a small laugh. "Don't laugh at me!" Tori whined. "No it's just. I had the same reaction when I figured out I was bisexual." "Wait so you think i am?" Y/n nodded. "Curious at least.

Curious she was. She got up and pressed herself against y/n again and started kissing her once more. This time y/n relaxed and kissed back immediately. Y/n's hands rested in a different place this time. She held Tori by her hips and pulled her closer to close the small gap between them. For Tori being Tori she was a really good kisser. 

Y/n being slightly taller than Tori made the brunette have to reach up a little. Tori let her hands explore a little still fascinated with y/n and just kissing her. Once y/n felt Tori's hand slip underneath she pulled back. "Woah Vega. Don't start something you can't finish." Tori smiled up at y/n. "Who said I wanted to finish?" She spoke. Y/n looked wide eyed at Tori. "Are you absolutely sure?" Y/n asked. Tori nodded her head. "Absolutely."

Y/n took a deep breath before taking Tori's hand. She guided Tori upstairs to her room. As soon as the two got into her room y/n pressed Tori against the shut door. Her lips attached to the shorter girl's neck. "Oh my god." Tori moaned out as y/n sucked on her neck. She was firmly held against the door. Y/n pushed Tori's pajamas shirt away from her right shoulder and kissed down it. 

She pulled away looking back at the purple marks created all over her collar bones. Y/n picked Tori up and placed her on the bed. She crawled over Tori and started to kiss her again. The brunette tangled her hands into the raven's hair. Y/n pulled away and admired Tori's swollen lips which couldn't have looked more beautiful. Y/n sat up and pulled off her shirt.

She tugged at Tori's shirt. The shorter girl sat up and y/n pulled it off. Self consciously Tori covered her chest. "Tori." Y/n spoke softly. "Nothing to be self conscious about. You're beautiful." She spoke. Tori moved her hands showing her bra covered chest to y/n. She placed her lips on her left covered breast and left little kisses. "If I'm being honest. I had a crush on you since I started this school. It's why I didn't get upset that I was casted when I didn't audition." She moved her lips over to the right one which made Tori hum. 

"Is that so?" Tori asked. She gained a little more confidence since y/n said that. "Yes it is Vega." She moved her way down by Tori's legs. "Are you still sure?" She asked. Tori once again nodded. "Yeah I am." "Just relax. I'll do everything." Y/n slid Tori's pajama pants off and tossed them onto the floor with their shirts. She pushed Tori's legs open and sat between them. She kissed at her inner thighs which made Tori give out a soft moan.

Y/n kept eye contact on Tori's to see any sign of discomfort. So far her eyes were closed as she moaned. She placed a small kiss over her core. Tori opened her eyes to look at y/n. Tori had to admit this felt great. Y/n hooked her finger on the waist of Tori’s panties. She slid them down her legs and tossed them aside. 

Tori relaxed a little feeling a lot more comfortable than earlier. Y/n blew hot air on her core which was already dripping. Y/n placed kisses down her stomach to her core glancing at Tori every now and then. Tori’s hand made it back to y/n’s hair as she gave small kitten licks to her core. Tori gave out a small gasp when she licked a big stripe across. Y/n began sucking and licking more drawing moans out of Tori. “Fuck.” She muttered pushing Y/n’s face closer to her core. Y/n hummed which drew a long moan from her.

Y/n pushed her legs open wider to dip her tongue in farther. Y/n took her right hand and rub small circles on Tori’s clit to push her closer. Y/n took a chance and pushed a finger in. Tori clenched around her finger and slowly adjusted to the feeling. Y/n pumped her finger in at a slow pace with her eating. She pushed in another which made the brunette arch her back. “You are really good at this.” Tori spoke. Y/n hummed in response. “Y/n.” She moaned out.

Y/n could feel she was close. She picked up speed drawing Tori closer. Tori closed her eyes as she came on y/n’s face and mouth. Y/n continued to pump to ride out her high before pulling away. She took her thumb and cleaned Tori’s juices off her face. “That was amazing.” Tori breathed. Y/n laughed and laid next to her. “Glad you had a good time.” Tori cuddled into her chest and let herself fall asleep. Y/n pulled her blanket over them and fell asleep with the beautiful brunette next to her.


End file.
